


Sois fier de toi

by Ploum



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Pre-Canon, Scorned by all
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Encore un banquet après leur retour où Thor et ses amis dénigrent l'aide que Loki leur a apporté, parce que la magie et la ruse sont les instruments des faibles et des femmes. Une fois de plus, il s'isole pour ne plus avoir à entendre ces mots qui ne cessent de le blesser, de creuser le fossé entre eux. Frigga n'est pas d'avis de le laisser seul.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sois fier de toi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).



> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Thor appartiennent aux ayants-droits sur les films. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse au prompt d'andersandrew dans le cadre d'un échange de prompts-répliques organisé par andersandrew sur LiveJournal.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

Sous le coup de l’énervement, Loki fit presque voler la porte à son entrée, tirant un sursaut aux rares personnes présentes. La bibliothèque était presque vide à cette heure à cause du banquet. Elle n’était jamais très fréquentée ; les Asgardiens n’étaient pas très friands de lecture. Loki siffla en lui-même à cette pensée mais s’en satisfit. L’endroit constituait un refuge parfait pour éviter Thor et ses amis, même si l’initiative était parfaitement inutile compte tenu du fait qu’ils ne viendraient pas le chercher. Ces derniers étaient bien trop occupés à s’empiffrer, à boire et à raconter, avec orgueil, leurs périples héroïques et leurs exploits grandioses à leurs convives pour se soucier de sa localisation actuelle. Son propre rôle pour leur éviter la catastrophe avait été, une fois de plus, dénigré et même moqué, ce qui l’avait poussé à partir. Quel guerrier se rengorgerait d’avoir eu la vie sauve par quelques artifices magiques et par la ruse ? Pas eux. Une fois de plus, il se promit de ne jamais repartir avec eux et de les laisser se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, toujours aussi conscient qu’il ne s’y résoudrait pas le moment venu.

Loki écarta son frère et ses amis de ses pensées pour s’élancer avec détermination dans les rayonnages et trouver de quoi s’occuper l’esprit. Un immense livre en main, il s’installa à la première table venue pour plonger dans la lecture. C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire ; malgré le silence paisible qui l’environnait, l’odeur des vieux ouvrages et l’ambiance tamisée et bienfaisante de l’endroit, il ne parvenait ni à se détendre ni à se concentrer sur les lignes que ses yeux parcouraient sans les saisir. Petit, il se serait sans doute réfugié dans les bras de sa mère mais il avait perdu cette habitude à force de moqueries, car quel homme irait pleurer dans les jupes d’une femme ? Alors il s’était renfermé en lui-même et, lorsque l’émotion était trop forte, il se glissait dans la bibliothèque ou dans le parc pour s’isoler comme en ce jour, avec une efficacité tout aussi relative.

Pris dans un amalgame d’émotions douloureux, entre colère et dépit devant cette inconsidération perpétuelle, il n’entendit pas des pas légers s’approcher de lui. Il sursauta lorsqu’il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva la tête en se retournant pour croiser le regard désolé de Frigga qui le surplombait.

— Mère !

Elle prit place sur la chaise près de lui et lui attrapa ses mains pour les serrer avec affection. Partagé entre la volonté de la repousser et le désir de la laisser faire, il ne bougea pas.

— Pourquoi avoir quitté le banquet si tôt ? Il était en ton honneur, à toi aussi.

Loki émit un bref ricanement ironique. Il ne répondit pas et retira ses mains de la poigne de sa mère avant de détourner le visage. En son honneur, hein… il suffisait d’entendre les conversations pour comprendre que ce n’était pas le cas. Seul du mépris était exprimé à son égard. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Ce n’étaient tous rien de moins que des imbéciles. Il se demandait parfois s’il était réellement un Asgardien tant il était différent d’eux. Même s’il aimait ce qu’il était, l’usage de la magie et son intelligence, ce constat restait amer et douloureux. Il ne semblait tellement pas à sa place, parmi eux.

Le silence persista quelques secondes avant que Frigga ne reprît la parole :

— Loki… tu peux te confier –

— Ce banquet et ces gens peuvent parfaitement se passer de moi et moi d’eux, la coupa-t-il d’une voix neutre. Je ne suis pas sourd, j’entends ce qu’ils disent de moi. Ce sont toujours les mêmes remarques après chacune de nos escapades, elles n’ont pas changé et je les connais par cœur. Nul besoin de s’attarder pour les entendre une fois encore. Je n’ai rien à dire de plus.

Il espéra qu’avec ces quelques mots, il dissuaderait sa mère d’insister et l’inciterait à partir ; il désirait être seul – ou être réconforté, mais ce n’était pas une option acceptable. Il était déjà en mesure d’entendre les moqueries de vigueur dans ces circonstances et ne souhaitait pas qu’elles se concrétisassent.

A son insu, elle lui attrapa le visage avec douceur pour le forcer à croiser son regard, mais avec suffisamment de fermeté pour l’empêcher de s’en extraire.

— N’écoute pas ce qu’ils disent. Sois fier de ce que tu es et de qui tu es. Moi, je le suis.

Loki ne répondit pas. Il plissa les yeux, un peu ému. Elle était bien la seule. Il se laissa aller contre sa mère lorsque celle-ci l’enlaça, las et résigné. Cela paraissait tellement facile lorsqu’elle le disait… mais cette scène ne cesserait jamais de se répéter, encore et encore.

Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour comprendre pleinement l’ampleur et la nature du fossé qui le séparait des autres.


End file.
